The Sensitive Complex
by Crescendo Spire
Summary: The characters I have listed do not belong to me but there are others I couldn't fit in. The majority of the characters in my fan-fiction do belong to me. This is a skulduggery Pleasant fan fiction set 20 years before the events of the first novel. A faceless ones group are kidnapping sensitives. Find out what happens...
1. Chapter 1

**The Sensitive Complex**

**Set 20 years before the events of the first Skulduggery pleasant took place.**

**Chapter 1**

All Punch McLloyd can think about whilst he's being chased down an alleyway is _"What the bloody hell do people want with me, I'm nobody a nothing." _

He rounds a corner and then trips over a fallen drunk who wakes up and starts shouting obscenities at him.

"Sorry mate" is all he can think of as he rounds another corner only to bump into a bulkily built man. Who proceeds to grunt then open his eyes wide and staring at Punch. A tightening feeling closes round his throat just as he is about to back away. He suddenly faints and falls to the ground. The large man looks away a second so as to not kill him, he then picks him up and tosses him over his shoulder.

Punch jerks awake to find a familiar face starring down at him. There's a needle in Jaron Gallows hand as he makes his way back over to a chair in the corner of what appears to be a cell in a dungeon of some sort.

Jaron smiles at him, a menacing smile. "Hello there nice to see you've come round. We're gonna utilise your abilities for a little job that needs to be done. You should hopefully live, probably… Maybe."

He gets up from the chair extinguishing a flame next to the cell door as he goes.

The feeble sensitive curls into a ball and starts to cry. "Oh God, oh God" he sobs as he rocks back and forth.

**More chapters coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sensitive Complex**

**Chapter 2**

**Character index:**

**Crescendo Spire: Elemental **

**Lamina Scroll: Necromancer (wears ring on right ring finger)**

**Barnabous Fang: Child of the spider**

**Lichen Fervour: Symbolist**

**Cumbersome Blake: Teleporter (has two Katanas strapped to his back)**

"_God I'm bored"_ thought lichen Fervour "_we've not had a case in bloody months"._

"Hey Lichen your arms glowing, probably Eachan, finally assigning us something" said Lamina.

"Oi, Cumbersome can you teleport us to the sanctuary" Crescendo asked.

"Sure thing" came a gruff voice from the kitchen, making his way to the living room. "Oh by the way, Barnabous could you grab my swords their on the counter top".

"Yep" he says as he starts to leave the room.

In a matter of seconds he's back and handing the swords to Cumbersome. In the blink of an eye they're in the Sanctuary meeting room. The three elders sit in their chairs across from them.

"The reason we have called you here is this, three sensitives named Punch McLloyd, Oka Peshel and Vikel Trope have gone missing. You need to track them down and find who has taken them and what they are wanted for. They have been missing for one and a half months now. So urgency is imperative." says Eachan.

"Urgh. God these fools can't find them. They're too incompetent and-"

Morwenna butts in "I and Eachan have large faith in these five people. They will get the job done! Please ignore our colleague. Now get going".

The group teleport over to China Sorrows Library for information.

As they climb the stairs a raucous of shouts arises. Cumbersome unsheathes one of his katanas and teleports into the room. A moment later he appears back out again laughing.

"What's so funny?" inquires Lamina.

"There's like thirty men in there trying to propose to China" he replies.

They enter the library as China looks over at them.

She smiles, then shouts "everyone get outta my damn library!"

The crowd starts to deplete leaving just some people looking at books. They walk over to China who invites them into her office.

"Please have a seat, how can I help you lovely peoples?"

Crescendo talks first "do know anything about the three sensitive who have been kidnapped recently"

"I know what types of sensitives they are…"

"Well?"

"Punch can contact anyone anywhere using telepathy; Oka and Vikel do the generic _see into the future thing_"

"Do you know who would want these sensitives?" Barnabous asks.

"No but there is a good chance it could be Faceless Ones worshipers"

"Like who?" says Lichen

"Well you know I headed the Diablerie before it's disband, I had three assistant leaders; Baron Vengeous, Jaron Gallow and Eliza Scorn. They each formed their own groups Vengeous created the Brethren of Darkness; Gallow created The Hangman Three and Scorn Created the Sisterhood of Death. Yes all incredibly stupid names!" those are probably your best shots."

"Ok Thanks for that we will be back in touch to see if you have any other info in a few days."

They leave the library with cumbersome teleporting them back to their shared house to discuss the new information they've just received.

"Right well we need to talk to Eliza first I'd say, see what she has to say for herself" says Crescendo when they get back home.

"Alright we'll check her out tomorrow, its late I want to get some sleep".

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sensitive Complex**

**Chapter 3**

**Jaron Gallow: Adept (can strangle someone just by Staring wide eyed at them)**

**Atharoma Lynch: Adept ( " )**

**Ramora Noose: Adept ( " )**

_Atharoma Lynch walked down the corridor leading to the holding cells. He had another sensitive. He was carrying him over his shoulder; fireman style. _

"_I'm always the lug in the group, the one that does the hard labour while the other two boss him about!" he thought._

In the morning they all get up and are eating breakfast when Lichen's forearm starts to rhythmically glow blue.

"The elders are calling me, Cumbersome could you take me to see what they want"

"Yeah, I'll just finish me breakfast, and then I'll right be with you"

Lichen turns to Crescendo "you three go take Eliza in, me and Cumbersome will go to the sanctuary and then we'll catch up to you later"

"Alright" he replies.

_When he gets to the cell he opens door and roughly throws the unconscious body in with the other two. His hand goes into his pocket and pulls out three syringes._

"_Ahh" he thought "the joy of inflicting pain". Turning to the three people in the cell with a sadistic smile on his face he starts to choke the two sleeping sensitives in the corner they each wake startled then start clutching at their throats, they slump against the wall behind them. Atharoma flicks the lids of the syringes and plunges the needles into their necks in turn. _

When done, Cumbersome and Lichen teleport to the sanctuary and the other three go to the church of the faceless.

"Good, your here" said Morwenna as she approached.

"What news is there?"

"Another sensitive has gone missing, he's called Conspicuous. Doesn't appear to live up to his name now does he."

"It appears not" said Cumbersome.

Lichen inquires "and I presume he can see into the future as well"

"Yes like the other two" said Morwenna, shaking her head in confusion.

_The three come round from sleep in their cell._

"_Thank God you're awake, why the hell are we here, do you know what they want with us" says Conspicuous._

_Before one of the others can reply a soft voice sounds in a speaker over head "you should know I can hear you talking, that cell your in, bugged like there's no tomorrow" laughs to himself "you three might not even have a tomorrow" the speaker crackles as its shuts off._

_They start whispering and the speaker buzz's to life " I can hear you whispering as well"._

**Please review! :D**

**More chapters soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Sensitive Complex

Chapter 4

**Mean while, the remaining three go in search of Eliza Scorn.**

The drive to the church was taking longer than expected. When they did eventually get there, Crescendo, who happened to be driving had to shake his companions awake.

"Hey Lamina, Barnabous, were here"

"Wah- what ya say"

"Were here, at least you've had a sleep we're probably gonna have to fight to get to Eliza."

They got out the van and headed down the path to the church. It looked old and haggard plagued by decay. Above the massive double doors carved roughly in to a splintered piece of wood was the symbol of the faceless, a large circle intersected by a drastically smaller circle in the lower right of it.

Barnabous knocks on the door three times. A moment later and a faint shuffling sound can be heard approaching; the door unlocks and opens to its fullest extent with the chain still across it.

"Yes" snaps Jajo Prave "what do you want".

"We're here to ask Ms Scorn to accompany us to the sanctuary, she isn't being arrested, we just want to ask her a few questions" replies Barnabous.

"She's busy, f*** off" Prave says irritably.

"There's no need to swear, but unfortunately we must insist" says Lamina.

Crescendo kicks the door and the chain pings off. Like the rest of the building it was fragile with rust flaking off it.

Prave scuttles back feebly and then proceeds to shriek "Elizaaa helllp"

Eliza comes storming out her office "oh, do shut Prave what are you on about"

A long bony finger protrudes from a clenched fist pointing directly at the sanctuary officials.

Eliza looks up to see them standing in the door way. One of the corners of her mouth turns up into a snarl. "What do you want; I've not done anything yet."

"That's why we're here; to find out if in fact you have done something wrong."

"Well I haven't so get out of my church now."

"We still need to take you in for questioning" says Crescendo.

"I'd like to see you try" scoffed Scorn.

"We really hoped it wouldn't come to this." Said Lamina disappointed.

Crescendo took centre with Barnabous on his left and Lamina on his right. Eliza taps two symbols on her forearms and an energy wave flows from her body knocking Prave against a wall and where slumps to the ground unconscious. Crescendo and Barnabous managed to duck just in time but Lamina was knocked back, using shadows to cushion her fall as she lands on the ground.

During this time Barnabous has started spewing spiders from his mouth across the floor, they scuttle over to Scorn who casually flicks them away, all but one that bights her leg; a numbness almost instantly spreads over her to which she shakes off by touching a tattoo on her wrist, this seems to give her a burst of energy. Crescendo in the mean time summoned two fire balls in each that he throws at the benches either side of Eliza. They ignite and start to burn rapidly.

Scorn touches her palms and waves them round in circles beside, this puts the out the flames around her distracting her enough so that Crescendo can push at the air which causes Eliza two stumble, but regains her balance soon after. She then launches a wave of flying daggers produced from her eyes. Crescendo ducks and Barnabous turns into a massive spider to deflect the daggers of light of his hard cased abdomen. Lamina now recovered but still shaky from the spasm inducing wave that hit her shadow walks behind Scorn were she proceeds to slash at her calf's making her fall to her knees.

They eventually get the magic binding handcuffs on her, and then lead her out and into the van.

Back at the sanctuary Lamina is seen to by a doctor who says she should recover within an hour.

Cumbersome and Lichen were waiting for them, the five of them walked in to the interrogation room. Eliza was sat nonchalantly, looking as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"What do you know about the sensitive kidnappings?" Said Crescendo

"Pardon… I haven't got any idea what you're talking about"

"She's got to be lying" Lamina said as she turned round.

"Are you planning on bringing the faceless ones back through the means of sensitives?" Lichen asked.

"If I was bringing the faceless ones back I certainly wouldn't use sensitives and you wouldn't know this early on you would find out by the time it was too late" she scoffed.

"I do know however who might be behind it" she continued "Jaron Gallow and his two associates"

"Why would you help us?" questions Cumbersome

"Isn't it obvious I don't want him to succeed because he would get all the credit from my glorious Gods."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we can probably trust her on this occasion." Crescendo said as they left the interrogation room.

The administrator ran over to them "The Elders would like to speak to you"

They followed the administrator to the meeting hall.

Eachan Meritorious addressed them "we have had an idea, we would like you to gather as many sensitives as you can then put them in a safe house."

"We'll get right on it" said Lamina

**Please review, any constructive criticism is gratefully accepted.**

**More chapters coming soon!**


End file.
